The Snake and the Bat
by desroy
Summary: Takes place right after defeat of Asura, and death city is celebrating, well most. One person is depressed and unnoticed in till they come across Maka and Soul fighting and decides to comfort Maka. Parings OCxMaka. the rest you must read and see. rated M
1. Chapter 1

**The Snake and the Bat.**

**Soul Eater**

**Parings... just read and see**

**Chapter 1: The Bat**

The city is filled with people partying. Today was day the kisshin Asura has fallen and the world was saved from madness. Everyone was out celebrating expect for one man, this man was sitting on roof top of a building looking at the stars.

He had a blood stained cloak and his face was stained with his tears. He had blue eyes and blonde hair.

His name is Patrick Juibe, he is a meister, so he should be happy for the victory, but he wasn't. He was crying because he lost the two people he cared for the most, his lover and his weapon. Patrick's weapon was killed defending him from a kisshin that attacked him when he was sent on a sure suicide mission, and he lost his lover to another meister who killed her. She was a witch.

A girl walked around looking timid. She was screaming out someone name. She had pink hair and blue eyes. She stopped when a drunk man got in front of her. "Hey there little girl, what are you doing out here?"

"I...I'm looking for my brother Crona H...have you seen him?"

"No I haven't but what a loser name" the man stumbles "How about you forget about him and come to a man"

"N...no I'm just please, I'm just looking for my brother. O...our mom was killed, s..so we got to find out dad."

The man got her to back up into a wall now "awww big woop"

"p...please let me go"

"No thank you, I want to have fun with you"

She screamed "Somebody help!" **slap** was all you heard when the man slapped the girl and she fell to the ground. "shut you little bit..." the man dropped down dead with a big hole in his chest.

Patrick arm went back to normal as it was a scythe edge before. "You OK?"

"Y...yeah" the girl said looking up trembling up at the Patrick. "W...who are you?"

Patrick smiled and said warmly "I'm your dad" and without she was instantly up and hugging him. "D...daddy" she wept "Shh it's OK Corona, daddy is here" Patrick calmly said rubbing her back.

"D...daddy, m..mommy is" she was cut off by Patrick placing his finger on her lips. "I know sweaty" he said sighing "Now lets get you back to my place"

"b..but daddy what about Corona"

"Crona is safe, now lets go" said Patrick as he picked her up and started to walk back to his house with her clinging to him. After a few minutes of walking they arrived at Patrick's house and he opened the door trying to wake a Corona who feel asleep while they were walking back

"Dad?" called a girl from her room "Yeah Sabella?" said Patrick still carrying Corona opening door to Sabelle's room. "Dad! Your alright" Sabelle said running up and hugging him.

"Yeah... hold on bella, let me put your sister down" as he went to his room and set her down and put covers over her and go back to Sabelle's room. "Dad are you OK?" said Sabella sitting next to him

"Not really bella, I lost my weapon and now mom is dead" He said sighing.

Sabella hugged him crying a little bit "it's OK dad"

"I hope so" hugging back, "Now go back to bed"

"OK dad" kisses his cheek and goes back to sleep. "I guess l go back out and find everyone" said Patrick sighing and getting up and leaving the house.

Few minutes later, as Patrick was walking by he saw two people fighting, a girl with blonde hair in pony tails and white hair guy with red eyes. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME MAKA!"

"MAYBE A LITTLE CARING!"

"WHATEVER TINYTITS YOUR SO NOT COOL!"

"MAKA CHOP!" screamed the girl hitting the guy with a book and knocking him out and turning and leaving. "Stupid Soul" mumbled Maka starting to cry. As she goes to wipe her tears she bumps into Patrick knocking her down. "oww"

"You OK?" said Patrick concerned "Yeah" said Maka rubbing her head. And looks up to see Patrick over her. "Here" Patrick says stretching out his hand to her "Thanks" Maka said wiping her tears away and taking his hand.

"Now why may I ask, whats wrong?"

"Oh... my boyfriend is being a dick"

"Aw I'm sorry"

"It's OK not your fault, he just doesn't care for me as much."

"Wow sounds like a real dick, or maybe he just trying to comprehend for something" Patrick said grinning

"hehe maybe"

"It's getting cold out, want me to walk you back to your place?"

"Sure" Maka said smiling

"OK" said Patrick smiling also and putting his jacket around her, "That it"

Smiles and says "Thank you" wraps it around herself.

A few minutes later they were in front of her house. "This is my house, thank you for helping me"

"No problem, any time"

"I guess I will see you at school tomorrow"

"Yeah"

"Bye" Maka said hugging him, "Bye" said Patrick as he hugs back and starts to walk back. "Wait my jacket" but she was already gone. "Oh well"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Snake and the Bat**

**Soul Eater **

**Chapter 2- School**

The next day Patrick woke up to Corona cuddling up to him which made him smile as he got up without waking her up and goes to kitchen. In the kitchen he already found Sabelle at the table

"Hi dad" Sabelle said rubbing her eyes "Hey Belle, what you want for breakfast?" Patrick said smiling

"Some cereal?"

"OK" Patrick said getting bowl and setting in front of her and puts box of cereal on table with milk so she can pour her a bowl of cereal.

"Thanks dad" said Sabelle as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. "Daddy" said Corona coming into the kitchen in her Pjs.

"Hey sweetly want breakfast?"

"Yes daddy" said Corona sitting in a chair "Could I get some eggs?"

"Sure sweetly" said Patrick going to cabinet and grabbing a frying pan and setting it on the stove and turning the stove on. "Aunty Nina should be here soon to watch over you two."

"But daddy I want to go with you" Corona whimpered "I know sweetly but you can't, I can't let my dad see you, or he will take you away" Patrick said breaking the eggs and opens it over the pan "But I will be right back hopefully right after school"

"OK daddy" Corona said still pouting.

"Here you go sweetly" Patrick said handing her plate with the eggs on them giving her a fork and a knife. "Thank you Daddy"

"Your welcome sweetly" Patrick said as there is knock at the door "And that should be aunty Nina" as he goes and open the door to a blonde hair women with blue eyes, with a fox on her shoulder "Hey Nina"

"Hey Patrick" Said Nina hugging him "I'm glad your OK, were Yuki?" At this Patrick sighs and says "She died protecting me last night"

"Oh... I'm sorry" Nina said hugging him "Thanks" Patrick said hugging back "Well I got to go" as he puts pan in the sink and gives Sabelle and Corona a kiss on the forehead and leaving.

"Hey Corona I haven't seen you in awhile, how are you?" Nina said turning to her "I'm good aunty Nina" said Corona looking up from eating her eggs. "Were your brother?"

"I'm not sure, I went to find him yesterday but couldn't find him" Corona said finishing and putting plate in the sink.

"I'm sure your dad will find him." Nina said putting her hand on her shoulder.

**Few minutes later at the DWMA**

Patrick walks into death rooms and kneels "Father"

"Patrick, I see you returned"

"Yes... but my weapon was killed..."

"Oh well you don't need her, you will be your own weapon for now on"

"Yes father"

"Now get out of sight"

"Yes father" Said Patrick getting up and leaving.

**Back at the house**

Corona is coloring a picture while Sabelle is sitting on the couch with Nina watching T.V. "So Sabelle I'm guessing you didn't get your powers yet?" Nina said turning to her "No aunty Nina"

"Well most witches don't get there full powers in till they are around 14, which mean Corona should get hers soon. Every witch has there own animal they are like."

"Which animal are you Aunty Nina?" Sabelle said looking at her and reply's back with a smile "I'm like a fox, it involves what your personality is like."

**At the DWMA**

Patrick walks into the class room and sits on the first row of desks to sit and wait for rest of the class to get there. After awhile he hears someone come into the room and say "There you are Patrick, I got your jacket. I'm sorry I forget to give it back to you." Maka said giving him his jacket back.

"It's OK. I didn't need it" said Patrick taking the jacket. "So how are you doing Maka?"

"I'm doing alright, Soul is still kinda being a dick to me but he gotten better from last night"

"Well that's a little better, if he gives you to much trouble tell me and I will beat some sense into him" Patrick said laughing. "Hehe thanks but no thanks, I will just give him a Maka chop to shut him up"

"OK" Patrick said laughing putting jacket on. "Hey Patrick how about you come hangout with us later after school?"

"Sure I would love to" At this time an another came from the door "What are you doing talking to my girl?" This voice was a little pissed off Soul "Soul were just talking, I offered him to hangout with us later."

"Have a uncool person hangout with us? No thanks."

"Hey he his cool." Maka said back raising her voice a little "No he not, he uncool bastard ."

"Maka chop!" And with that Soul was hit with a book by Maka making him bleed "Now apologies"

"No. OW!" He's hit by another Maka chop. "Sorry about that Patrick" Maka said looking at him again

"It's alright, I'm use to it."

"Well you deserve it." This time the voice came from Death the kid "What do you want brother" Patrick said growling "Nothing from an asymmetrical person like you." Kid said laughing

At this Patrick's eye was twitching from his brother all "asymmetrical" thing. "You shouldn't be talking, you got 3 white bars across half your face."

"Shut up you asymmetrical person!"

"Whatever..." At this Patrick gets up and goes to his seat. After awhile everyone arrived and class started. Class went on as normal. Or at least is normal with Stein. Stein is a man with white hair with a screw in his head. He his man that killed Patrick's lover.

After class as Patrick goes to leave he hears Maka and Soul yelling again and yet again Maka doing a Maka chop on soul and leaving. "Hey Maka wait up" Patrick said running over to her

"Hey Patrick"

"Hey, I was wondering if you want to still hangout? Maybe go get ice cream or something." Patrick said rubbing back of his head. "Sure" said Maka smiling

"Sweet then lets go" Patrick said smiling and starting to walk to ice cream parlor. On the way there while they are talking and getting to know each other they literally bump into a pink hair kid knocking him down.

"Oh I'm sorry Crona" Maka said kneeling down next to him "You alright?"

"Yeah thanks Maka" said the shy boy rubbing his arm "You sure kid?" At Patrick's voice his head pops up "Dad"

"Yeah kid" Patrick said smiling. As Crona hugs him. A few second's later Maka says "Wait did he just call you dad?"

"Yeah, I'm his dad."

"Wait a minute, how old are you?" Maka said shocked "I'm 16 but I lived over 1000 years. I age slower then most people because I'm death god and something else which I will not say" Patrick said laughing


End file.
